jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park in Popular Culture
This is a list of all movies, TV show episodes and other outside media that in one way or another make references or parodied the Jurassic Park ''franchise. Movies Saban ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * The rangers come across a graveyard of dinosaur skeletons while searching for the hidden temple on Phaedos that holds the great power. Here, Adam says “Welcome to Jurassic Park” and Aisha replies by saying “Very funny Adam.” Disney ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Preston B. Whitmore, owner of Whitmore Industries, close friend of Thaddeus Thatch and the financier of the Iceland Expedition in 1911 and the Atlantean Expedition in 1914 was based on John Hammond from the first two Jurassic Park films. *The surviving Leviathan's roar when it pursues the remaining subpods and Aqua-Evacs containing the Atlantean Expedition crew was actually a roar of a Gallimimus from Jurassic Park . *Eddie Carr's scream during his final moments in The Lost World: Jurassic Park was used twice during Lyle Tiberius Rourke's final moments, firstly during his crystallization as he screams in pain, the second as he screams in fright before he is blasted to pieces by the propeller blades of the burning Gyro-Evac. ‘’Atlantis: Milo’s Return’’ The giant ice yeti the heroes encounter makes the same sounds as the T. rex. At one point, The Kraken sea monster makes a sound similar to a brachiosaurus. Disney/Pixar Toy Story *One of Sid's dolls is the Pterodactyl from ''Kenner's Jurassic Park Series 1. Sid puts Janie on her head of the Pterodactyl on the doll of his sister, Hannah. The Pterodactyl also takes the part in the rebellion against Sid. Pteranodon_in_toystory.png|Pterodactyl and the doll of Sid's sister Pteranodon_in_toystory_2.png|Pterodactyl figure in Toy Story ''Toy Story 2 The scene with Rex chasing after the characters in the toy store scene shows them looking at the rear view mirror and seeing Rex looking like the ''Tyrannosaurus rex from the movie. In addition, Al McWhiggin, the main antagonist of the movie, is voiced by Wayne Knight, who played Dennis Nedry in the film. ''Toy Story 3 * In the opening western sequence that takes place in Andy's imagination, Rex roars (The Attack roar) using exactly the same ''Tyrannosaurus roar sound effect from the movie. (Which is different from Rex's original roar from the first Toy Story film) ''The Good Dinosaur'' **After Arlo let out a scream, Bubba The Velociraptor and his gang of rustlers were seen moving toward Arlo in the tall grass, just like the Velociraptors The Long Grass in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (film). **With the heard of Longhorns still Stampeding, Nash & Ramsey's father Butch was fighting with two of Bubba's gang. The battle scene was almost similar to the Raptor T. rex fight in the Visitor Center in Jurassic Park. Other movies ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' *The movie pays a lot of homage to Jurassic Park: **The raptors chase Shaggy and Scooby into the kitchen, which is modeled and a spoof of the infamous kitchen scene. ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *Jurassic Park is mentioned in front of a theater during the song "Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time)". ''T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous'' *An Ornithomimus stolen one of the Mother T. rex's eggs but was being chased by Momma T. rex and Ally. Cornered by a wide river stream, Momma T. rex caught up with the egg thief. Then she grabs the Ornithomimus with her jaws then she shakes and throws the egg eater away, similar to the scene where Rexy caught the gallimimus as well as the climatic scene where she threw The Big One into the Tyrannosaurus skeleton in the Visitor Center. ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *When Momma Dino's Eggs go missing, She comes to the surface & goes on a minor Rampage. Almost similar to the San Diego Incident seen in The Lost World: Jurassic Park (film). *When seeing the T. rex, Manny quotes Alan Grant: "Nobody.....move.....a muscle". **The conflict between T. rex mother and Rudy is similar to the [[Spinosaurus vs. T. rex Scene|''T. rex'' vs. Spinosaurus ''scene]]. *Although Rudy is technically a ''Baryonyx, his size and antagonistic nature is the same as the Spinosaurus from JP III. This could be a reference to the early version of Jurassic Park III, where the new predator was a Baryonyx. ''Prehysteria 2'' *A rich kid named Brendan Wellington made friends with both Naomi & the Taylors 5 mini dinosaurs. They Discovered His Father's Child hood Playroom. They help Brendon get the attention he needs between him & his dad. Together they start to dust off, renovate & restoring the old Train Set as a Birthday surprise for Brendan's dad. In one part of the scene, Elvis the baby T. rex was seen holding a green toy jeep car in his jaws, as a reference to the "Main Road T. rex Attack" Sequence in Jurassic Park. ''Dinosaur Island (2014 film) *Lucas Winton tells Kathryn Rose Thompson to stay still during the ''Tyrannosaurus rex attack, but Kathryn says it can see you just fine and it is a silly theory. ''Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *The ''Dilophosaurus character named Spazz is given a neck frill like that of a frilled lizard, which is how the Dilophosaurus in Jurassic Park was incorrectly portrayed. ''The Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult'' The beginning intro features a stop-motion Tyrannosaurus similar in appearance to Rexy from the original Jurassic Park. At the academy awards ceremony a film titled "Geriatic Park" that parodies the T. rex breakout scene from Jurassic Park. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *The Scene with Flint and the gang running in the middle of the stampede of Bananostriches is similar to the scene with Alan Grant, Lex and Tim running in the middle of the stampede of Gallimimus in the first film. *The Wild Scallions eating the leaves off the trees at night is similar to the scene with the Brachiosaurs eating the leaves off the trees at night from the first film. *The scene with Chester V capturing all the Foodimals is similar to the scene with Peter Ludlow capturing the dinosaurs in the second film. ''Ted 2'' *The scene where Ted, John and Samantha found a cannabis field parodied the scene of Hammond and the endorsement team's encounter with the Brachiosaurus. The song from that scene was also heard in the background, and Ted even qouted Alan Grant's line, "They're moving in herds. They do move in herds." The House Bunny * While discussing philanthropy with Shelly, Natalie says “Hi! Dinosaurs! Like everyone saw Jurassic Park.” The Great Wall * Some of the sounds made by the Taoties, the monsters in the film, are mostly those from the T. rex's. At one point, during their invasion in the capital city, one Taotie makes a screech that sounds like the Velociraptor. Kong: Skull Island * As their helicopters are about to depart for Skull Island, Preston Packard qouted Ray Arnold's line "Hold on to your butts!" Interestingly enough, both characters are played by Samuel L. Jackson. Anime ''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006'' *The plot of the film involves bringing an extinct animal back from a fossil like in the film (only instead of extracting DNA from amber, they de-fossilize the egg of a Futabasaurus, a Japanese plesiosaur). *The climax of the movie has a battle between a Tyrannosaurus and a Spinosaurus. Only the Tyrannosaurus rex wins instead of the Spinosaurus, unlike JPIII. ''Dinosaur King'' *In Season 1 Episode 2 "Battle at the Pyramids", Terry the Tyrannosaurus and Spiny the Spinosaurus square off just like in Jurassic Park III, but with Terry winning instead of Spiny. *In Season 1 Episode 41 "Lights, Camera, Destruction!" Director Stanley Spinoberg hired Dr. Owen as an adviser of a dinosaur movie called Prehistoric Park before the Pentaceratops appeared. **In one part of the episode was the rolling take of Spinoberg's film, where on dark rainy storm a vehicle is stuck in the mud, then suddenly a T. rex appeared in the scene menacingly. Almost inspired by the T. rex road attack sequence from the first Jurassic Park movie. **The character Stanley Spinoberg was inspired by Hollywood's actual Director Steven Spielberg. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *The two-part episode "Fossil Fools" is a parody of Jurassic Park, with the villain Dr. Moro creating dinosaur monsters with the DNA of dinosaurs and the characters. **The D-rex, a cross between King Dedede and a Tyrannosaurus makes its debut by eating some sheep and then chasing the Cappies, which mirrors the T. rex's own introduction in Jurassic Park. **The scene where Chief Bookem and Buttercup encounter the Bookemsaurus, a cross between Chief Bookem and an Apatosaurus, is similar to the first encounter with the Brachiosaurus. **Tiff, Tuff, and Chef Kawasaki get attacked by the Kawasakisaurus, a cross between Chef Kawasaki and a Velociraptor, in a kitchen. The Kawasakisaurus also makes its introduction by snorting onto the window of a door before using the handle to open. Web Series Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! In Trading Chases they are running down the steps of a museum where you can see a Brachiosaurus skeleton. At the end of that scene you can see a banner falling down like in the original Jurassic Park. It says Dinosaurs: the rise and fall. Mattel ''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *In the episode, The Shrinkerator, when Barbie drives, she looks in the rare view mirror as Blissa gives chase which reflects the jeep chase scene. When the girls are trapped in Chelsea's dollhouse, they feel footsteps again as Chelsea enters and pretend they're dolls by standing still in a parody of Grant and Lex standing still because the T-Rex can only see them when they move. *In the episode, Malibu's Empirical Emporium, Barbie presents a kit on how to clone a T-Rex with dinosaur DNA and calls a T-Rex skeleton “Rexy." Nickelodeon ''SpongeBob SquarePants * In the episodes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II, parts of the Jurassic Park theme can be heard when SpongeBob gives a speech about old people and when he cries joyfully when he receives his prize. ''The Fairly OddParents'' *In the special Abra-Catastrophe, one of the 3 movies spoofed in Timmy Turner's nightmares was Jurassic Park, with the characters sitting in a Jeep watching the water rumble. *When Timmy wishes for multiple dads, they all get different jobs. Interestingly, Timmy goes to see a movie titled "Jurassic Dad" (with a parodied logo) and all the characters (including the T.rex) were replaced with Timmy's dad clones playing them in their respective outfits. Also, the scene where Timmy and his 1 dad go to watch an unnammed movie, the dogs pull Timm'ys dad away much like how the raptors pulled away the worker, ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *In the episode, Sorry Wrong Era, Hugh accidently sends Jimmy, Carl and Sheen back into the Cretaceous Period where they encounter a Tyrannosaurus. Sheen tells Carl not to move, which Carl does, and that it can't see him if he doesn't move. But after Jimmy claims the theory to be discredited, Sheen yells at Carl to run and they all run for their lives. In the episode while Jimmy is telling Carl and Sheen about how their trapped in the Cretaceous Period, the ominous roar of Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic Park can be heard from the distance. *In the episode, Party at Neutron's, Sheen uses Jimmy's time machine to bring a Velociraptor to the present. The music of the raptor attack is heard when the raptor attacks Jimmy. *The Velociraptor's color scheme in Jimmy Neutron look similar to the color scheme of the male raptors in The Lost World. Cartoon Network ''Regular Show'' *In the episode Jinx, the Jinx copy of Rigby crash opens a potty space in a public bathroom building and finds a man horrified who was sitting in the toilet, a parody on the Tyrannosaurus rex ''crashing through the bathroom building where it finds Gennaro horrified while sitting on the toilet. *In the episode ''Muscle Woman, Mordecai and Rigby are driving their golf cart to get away from Starla, who crashes into the golf cart in a parody of how the Tyrannosaurus rex crashed into the Jeep while chasing it in the first film. Rigby even re-quotes Ian Malcom's "Must go faster!" *In the episode Caveman, Muscle-Man and Hive-Five Ghost hide in a kitchen from a group of cavemen, who do the same thing the raptors did with the snort and door opening. ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *In the episode Shoo Ed, Eddy and Edd built a cage to hold captive of the annoying pest Jonny. The cage's appearance parodies that of the Velociraptor cage at the beginning of the 1993 film Jurassic Park. ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' In the show there is a character, named Tina Rex is a Tyrannosaurus, in certain scenes revolving around her, there is often a recurring gag to reference Jurassic Park. She also resembles the T. rex from the 1st film, though by the start of season 2 of the show her newer design defines this more. *In the episode The Quest, frequent references to Jurassic Park were made with the dinosaur character Tina Rex: **First time is when Gumball and Darwin try to ask Tina nicely for their sister, Anais' doll back, but they are rudely interrupted as Tina roars at them with the JP T. rex's roar from the 1st film shadowed over several other roars. **Second time is when after Waterson children accidentally wake Tina and giving chase, the character hide in broken-up car, in which Tina lowers her head only to show in eye and squint omniously. This is a parody to the scene when T. rex from the first lowers her head to and notices Lex and Tim in their tour vehicle. A moment after Tina tries to topple over the car in a similar way the T. rex topples over Lex & Tim's tour vehicle. **Third time at the end of the episode, Gumball tells Darwin not to move saying that Tyrannosaurus can only see you when you move, but Tina then says "That only works in movies". This is basically a parody to the T. rex attack scene when Dr. Grant and Lex are cornered by the T. rex and says his famous "Don't move, it can't see you if you don't move". This is also parodies on Tyrannosaurus' eyesight and breaks the fourth with Jurassic Park. ''We Bare Bears'' *In the episode The Demon, Ice Bear and Chloe hide from the titular vicious dog in a kitchen, much like how Tim and Lex did with the raptors in Jurassic Park. Also, Chloe has a plush dinosaur which she named Winston. ''Primeval'' There are several references to Jurassic Park in the Primeval series. *In Episode 2.1 a black security guard is attacked by a Velociraptor. He is seen holding onto a wall in similar manner to Jophery in the first scene of the first movie. Also in Episode 2.1, Dr. Cutter says "Clever Girl" in reference to the ''Velociraptors intelligence. *In Episode 2.6/2.7 three of Velociraptors are being held in Oliver Leek's Creature Prison. Two of them are seen attacking different points of their cage which is again a reference to The Big One and her two insubordinates. *Finally, in 5.5 the anomalies are revealed to the public when a Tyrannosaurus rampages in central London. This may be a reference to the San Diego Incident. *In the spin-off book The Lost Island appears this piece of conversation: "Five anomalies, all on one little island! It'll be like Jurassic Park." "It could make Jurassic Park look like Disneyland," Abby told Conner.Kearney P. (2008). The Lost Island, page 39. Fox Networking ''Family Guy'' *In A Hero Sits Next Door, Peter mentions "that spittin' lizard from Jurassic Park" (Dilophosaurus). *In North by North Quohog, Peter tells his family not to make any sudden moves when they're near a hooker, or else they'll be hunted, a clear parody of Dr. Grant's interpretation to the Tyrannosaurus. *In ''I Take Thee Quagmire, Peter dresses up like a dinosaur pretending to eat Quagmire's body and at the same time hums the movie's theme. *In Hell Comes to Quahog, a employee of a store witnesses the destruction of a store on the toilet a la Donald Gennaro. *﻿In Padre de Familia, Peter uses a goat as bait to attract Toby Keith, and after doing so Lois quotes Dr. Grant. Moments later, the goat is gone and a hat in the bushes disappears, mirroring the T.rex attack. *In Tales of a Third Grade Nothing, Peter goes to "Executive Bathroom Island" with John Hammond and the movie theme plays in the background. Later, he is sitting on the toilet in the middle of the forest in a peaceful setting (the exact opposite of what happened in the movie). ''The Cleveland Show'' *In Cleveland's Angels, after Tim the Bear eats all the food and goes crazy, he roars and moments later the banner above him falls over, parodying the famous end of Jurassic Park. ''Batman: The Animated Series'' *In Mean Seasons, Calender Girl leads Batman and Batgirl into a movie set, where loud thumping is heard, and the water behind them rumbles, and braking through the set is a mechanical Tyrannosaurus rex, parodying Tyrannosaurus initial attack. ''Kong: The Animated Series'' *In episodes 11 Howling Jack , The Museum's Entrance "Welcome" Logo almost bears a striking resemblance to the Jurassic Park Logo. *In episode 17 "Enlil's Wrath", An odd Stormy weather started to brew. Both the Dinosaurs & Other Prehistoric creatures of Kong Island started to ran for cover. In one part of that scene, A Tyrannosaurus Rex emerged out of the trees & catching one of the two Ostrich Dinosaurs with its jaws, just like in the Gallimimus stampede sequence from Jurassic Park. ''Extreme Dinosaurs'' *In episode 10 "Cyber-Raptors", Dr. Peter Benning still obsessed with capturing the Extreme Dinosaurs by luring them into a high-tech dinosaur amusement park. However, the Raptors discover this plan and take over the park, pitting the Dinosaurs against its automatons, including their own brand of "Cyber-Raptors". The high-tech dinosaur amusement park known as Wild Dinosaur Safari is similar to Jurassic Park Especially has electric fences & the approaching foot steps of the Mechanical version of T-Bone's dad. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (AKA TMNT 2003) *in Season 4 "Return Of Savanti Part 2", The Ninja Turtles stared to rescue Renet from Savanti. When they Spotted a raptor. After Michelangelo reacted with a chill he quoted & Mentioned the name of the Movie itself. Before the rest of the pack started to gather. "Michelangelo: Oh Crud! Those are the worst ones! I saw Jurassic Park Twice." ''The Simpsons *In Homerazzi, the scene with Barney piloting a helicopter features a parody of the entrance to Nublar (including parody-esc music). *In Itchy and Scratchy Land, the amusement park Itchy and Scratchy Land has a transportation method of getting there by helicopter, similar to that of the Isla Nublar Jurassic Park. *In the episode The Girl Who Slept Too Little, Lisa wakes up in the middle of the night frightened by Snowball II with a skull on her head. When the camera shows the shadow, it's a clear parody of the Jurassic Park ''logo. *In a couch gag, a Tyrannosaurus with Bart's face uses the roar (The Attack roar) the Jurassic Park T.rex. *In the episode Treehouse of Horror V, Homer mentions that he is in a time when dinosaurs weren't kept in zoos (a reference to the first film). *In the episode The Book Job, a live Dinosaur show at Duff Center Arena called Sittings With Dinosaurs. At the start of the show and at the end of the show one of the T.rexes let out a mighty roar just like the Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park. * In the episode Days of Future Future, there is a theme park with living dinosaurs known as Cretaceous Park. The park's Tyrannosaurus has the roars from ''Jurassic Park and a live goat was fed to a Utahraptor. * In the episode Angry dad: the movie you can hear the Jurassic Park theme. * In the episode The Old Man and the Key one of the members of Los Souvenir Jaquitos has the Jurassic Park logo on his jacket. * In the episode Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song Skinner begins writing a novel with the same plot as Jurassic Park called Billy and the Clone-o-sarus. Comedy Central ''Futurama'' *In I Dated a Robot, one of the things Fry wanted to do was ride a T.rex (but the irony was that the Tyrannosaurus was part of a kiddie ride, despite being a living, breathing creature.). The attraction was called "Jurassic Kiddie Park" and featured the famous security fence and Jurassic Park gates. *In Jurassic Bark, the concept of extracting DNA is the same as how scientists in Jurassic Park extracted the DNA from the mosquitoes. *In A Clockwork Origin, there is a robotic Tyrannosaurus rex that uses exactly the same roar heard in the Jurassic Park films. *In the thief of baghead an old man who resembles John Hammond is in the aquarium. Wen the crew come in, he says " Welcome to Jurassic Tank!" Cartoon Network ''The Land Before Time'' In the episode, The Cave of Many Voices, Chomper tells the others not to move because Red Claw can't see them if their still when he, Littlefoot and their friends are being chased, though Cera stated that Red Claw could still smell them. Red Claw also shares some of the vocals of the T. rex in the films. ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *In Operation: B.U.L.L.I.E.S., Numbers 2 and 4 go to "Bully Island" with a kid named Jerry Rassic (pun off of jurassic) and suffer consequences similar to that of Jurassic Park. Number 4 also quotes Dr. Grant by saying the Wedgiesaurus Rex only responds to motion. *In Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T., Numbuh 4 is trying to run away from unseen threats who are stalking him in the tall grass. This is a parody of the Velociraptors chasing Peter Ludlow's crew in the tall grass in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *In the episode, Which Came First?, Mandy and Grim find a chicken laboratory (similar to the laboratory in Jurassic Park III). ''Dexter's Laboratory'' In the Dexter's Laboratory episode Jurassic Pooch, Dexter extracts Tyrannosaurus rex from fossil amber. The sequence for its heart and brain are missing. He uses his dog's brain and heart to create the T. rex. This dinosaur behaves like a dog. Dee-Dee makes him her pet, despite Dexter's efforts to convince her that its a dinosaur. ''What's New, Scooby Doo? *The episode 3-D Struction depicts a dinosaur destroying a museum, with sounds that are almost identical to ones heard in ''Jurassic Park ''and ''The Lost World. In addition, the character Melbourne O'Reilly can be seen as a combination of Steve Irwin and Robert Muldoon. Also, many of the skeletons seen at the museum were dinosaurs that appeared in the JP franchise. ''MAD (TV Series) *The episode ''Pokemon Park'" replaces JP characters/events with that of Pokemon. Ash dresses up as Dr. Malcolm and Misty dresses up as Dr. Sattler. John Hammond also appears. *In the episode Jurassic Parks and Recreation, multiple events from the movie appear. One of the most notable being the Tyrannosaurus killing a raptor at the end, similar to the end of the first movie. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *The episode The Zillo Beast Strikes Back ''features a monster rampaging through Coruscant, which in addition to imitating Godzilla movies can also be parodying the San Diego Incident in ''the Lost World. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *In the 4 story episode Four Star Spectacular some superheroes go to an island (a spoof of Isla Nublar most likely) inhabited by dinosaurs. A villain takes over a Tyrannosaurus rex and rules all others. But when the good guys win, the dinos betray their "leader". After the villain attempts escape, he goes through a lab with Velociraptors following (a reference to the kitchen scene from JP). Once the allies escape, the T.rex lets out a roar-goodbye, a novel element. ''Mucha Lucha'' *In the episode, ''Meet the Muertos , Calavera Muerto's monster has a roar like a T-Rex from Jurassic Park. ''Robot Chicken'' Pac-man And The Ghostly Adventures * The episode called Jurassic Pac is similar to the movie's title. G4 ''Spaceballs: The Animated Series'' *The episode Watch Your Assic Park ''features athletes with dinosaur DNA and itself is an entirely a parody of the first movie. SyFy ''Destination Truth *When they were looking for a mysterious creature in the lush jungles, Josh Gates says "To the right is the T. rex paddock, your left is the raptors and in front of us is the gates. Let's do '' this!"'' Disney Channel Hannah Montana *Jurassic Park is one of Steven Spielberg's movies mentioned by Miley Cyrus' character, who is offered by the former to star in another of his movie, in the series' finale episode '''''Wherever I Go. A.N.T. Farm *In the episode ScavANTger Hunt,' '''while hiding from a Stormtrooper at Skywalker Ranch, Olive sarcastically told Cameron, "Good job, Cameron. Maybe after this, we can go to Jurassic Park and you can anger the raptors!" Gravity Falls The episode 'Land Before Swine' has a couple references to Jurassic Park. For instance, one of the trees that is leaking tree sap in the forest has a mosquito in an amber. Upon entering a cavern that contains dinosaurs trapped in amber, Grunkle Stan thinks about opening the area as a tourist attraction, which he calls "Jurassic Sap Hole". Mighty Ducks (TV series) *Lord Dragaunus unleashes a wave of dinosaurs against the Ducks & Attempted to turn Earth into a Saurian paradise. The title of this episode "Jurassic Puck" is similar to the movie's title, since Puck rhymes with Park. 101 Dalmatians: The Series *The episode where Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot find a prehistoric cave pup frozen thousands of years ago and try to protect him from Cruella and P.H. De Vil, it's title '''Jurassic Bark' is similar to the movie's title, since Bark rhymes with Park. Jessie *In the episode Punched Dumped Love, the burglar called Mrs. Kipling, the family's pet monitor lizard, a Velociraptor after he got caught by the latter. Also, when Zuri apologies to Mrs. Kipling for being a useless guard, she said "Who knew you can go all Jurassic Park on someone. *In the episode The Telltale Duck, one of Bertram's fake backstories for his high school reunion is where he's a spy during the weekends, of which Jessie doubts it by saying she can hear him coming when her water glass does what she calls the "Jurassic Park shaky thingy," referencing the virbrating water cup scenes from the first movie. Lilo & Stitch The Series In Season 2 Episode 14 "Retro", One of Stitch's cousins Experiment 210 AKA Retro, was designed to reduce people, animals, enemy weapons and technology to their primitive state; the transformation can be reversed by wrapping his tongue around the object or victim and spanking his bottom three times. At the end, his one true place is at a wildlife preserve creating extinct animals for a Mesozoic park. PBS kids The Magic School Bus *In the episode The Busasaurus, the scene with a T-Rex pushing a school bus. It looking like the T-Rex pushing a car from the movie. Video Games Batman: Arkham series Arkham City *In Arkham City, if you go into the museum, a T. rex animatronic is in the center of the museum's front, looking like the one from the first movie (and at the same time parodying the famous ending of Jurassic Park). Dead Space 2 * An achievement for the game is titled "Clever Girl" for surviving an encounter with a group of necromorphs that have similar ambush patterns to the Velociraptors that killed Robert Muldoon and whose last words were "clever girl". Dino Crisis Dino Crisis *The game Dino Crisis was inspired by Jurassic Park itself, and Rick exclaims: "This is just like that movie!". Oddly enough, a character, Cooper, gets eaten by a T. rex and his death and name were later used in Jurassic Park III. The Velociraptors themselves are inspired by Jurassic Park's raptors. Dino Crisis 2 *The Oviraptors in the game spit poison, like the Dilophosaurus in the first movie. But the Dilos are substitued by Oviraptors to avoid a cliche. *During the game, have a Tyrannosaurus rex vs Giganotosaurus battle, and the Giganotosaurus wins. Later, this scene was copied by Jurassic Park III one year after, and the Giganotosaurus was substitued by Spinosaurus to not make the copy obvious. Dino Stalker * The final boss battle against the [http://dinocrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Tyrannosaurus Black Tyrannosaurus] mirrors the jeep chase from the movie. Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs - The Video Game (2009) *In the game, the Dilophosaurus have frills, spit poison and are small, like the spitters from the first movie. *The color patterns of the Pachycephalosaurus are similar to the Pachy from the second movie (but the color of this dinosaur was baseaded on the Pachy from the movie). * During one level of the game, Buck is heard saying "Clever Girl" as he battles against a pack of guanlongs, referencing Muldoon's famous last words. Jurassic: The Hunted * The Dilophosaurus in the game have frills and spit poison. *During the game, a Tyrannosaurus vs Spinosaurus battle occurs. The Spinosaurus wins and then eats the T.rex. *Various elements in the game was inspired in [[Jurassic Park franchise|''Jurassic Park'' franchise]], principally the fact that Spinosaurus as the main antagonist in the game. Medal of Honor Medal of Honor (1999) * The original MoH game features a Velociraptor (from the PSX The Lost World: Jurassic Park game) called Steve, as a bonus uniform. Both games are made by DreamWorks Interactive. Spielberg himself created the game (and its consequent series). Also, Michael Giacchino composed the game's soundtracks, like what he did to most of DreamWorks' Jurassic Park games except Trespasser. Roller Coaster Tycoon series Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 *In the Time Twister expansion pack, the official cover features a Tyrannosaurus chasing a man resembling Ian Malcolm inside a red sports convertible, parodying the famous scene from The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Tomb Raider Tomb Raider Anniversary (2007) In Tomb Raider Anniversary, Lara Croft enters a Lost Valley in which raptors and a T. rex still live. When the Tyrannosaurus rex first appears in the game, a raptor is biting the Tyrannosaurus in its back. The T. rex takes the raptor in its jaws and throws it to the right of the screen. The raptor hits a pillar, which collapses. This is obviously an allusion to the "Tyrannosaurus rex versus raptor" scene at the end of the first movie. Primal Carnage * The loading screen features a theropod footprint filled with water. When the ground shakes, rippled form in the water. Ripples in a T-rex footprint appear multiple times in the first two Jurassic Park films. * The Dilophosaurus in the game spit poison, like in the first movie.Primal Carnage achievements, SteamCommunity, retrieved on 2014-07-06. * An achievement for the game is titled "They Can Afford More Glasses" for spitting on 50 humans as a Dilophosaurus ''which referees to the "''Dennis Nedry and The Dilophosaurus" ''scene in the first movie where Dennis Nedry said "I can afford more glasses". * An achievement for the game is titled "Fetch the Stick, Stupid" for Killing 20 ''Dilophosaurs with a Pyro grenade. Title of the achievement is a quote from "Dennis Nedry and The Dilophosaurus" ''scene in the first movie. * By killing 5 dilophosaurus you get an achievement called "No Wonder You're Extinct" which is a quote from "''Dennis Nedry and The Dilophosaurus" ''scene in the first movie. * A user-made clip features a T.rex battling a Spinosaurus, although the t.rex wins. Orion: Dino Horde * When you are eaten by a ''Tyrannosaurus, you get the achievement "The Dude on the Toilet."ORION: Dino Horde achievements, SteamCommunity, retrieved on 2014-07-06. This is an allusion to Donald Gennaro's death in the Mainroad Attack Scene. Dino D-Day * The Microraptor ''in the game spit poison, like the ''Dilophosaurus in the first movie. * An achievement for the game is titled "Shoot her!" for Saving a teammate by killing a raptor that has pounced them. Title of the achievement is a quote from Robert Muldoon in the beginning of the 1993 film Jurassic Park. * An achievement for the game is titled "Clever girl" for killing Ilona (sniper class of the game) as a raptor after she's deployed rabbit (raptor bait). ''Title of the achievement is also known as Robert Muldoon's last words in the first movie. ARK: Survival Evolved * The ''Dilophosaurus have frills and spit venom. Hungry Shark Evolution *In the bio for one of the playable characters, Leo the Liopluerodon, it is stated that he is "straight outta Nublar Island," clearly referencing Isla Nublar. **The same character also has a reference to one of Mr. DNA's lines in the first film, "Bingo, dino DNA," in the bio for one of his skins, the Stegoshark. Songs Jurassic Park *A parody of MacArthur Park by Weird Al Yankovic. Includes a short summary of the movie and various spoofs of many characters. It was even approved by Steven Spielberg. Other *The phrase "Clever girl" is an internet meme depicting a cartoonish Muldoon (usually used when a person outsmarts someone else). *Also, many pictures on the internet have a raptor head on top holding a pipe or (impossible due to anatomy) touching its killing claw to its chin in pondering, dubbed "the Philosoraptor". *In the live show of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zedd's monster, Lumintor can be heard sharing some of the vocals of the T-Rex. Sources Category:Other media